


Infected

by Neeneeg25



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood and Gore, Erotica, F/M, Horror, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeneeg25/pseuds/Neeneeg25
Summary: He leans into you. There is a dark red, almost black color to the whites of his eyes. He is so close to you that his nose is almost touching your nose. You can feel his breath when he says “We all have it here...We are all infected…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a horror/scifi writing prompt & the movie horror "Wishmaster"

 

Chapter 1

“Somebody help!” A hurdling scream came from a young girl lips.

“Somebody please! Help me!” the young girl thrashed and jolted in her restraints. She was bound to a metal chair and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her blonde hair was stuck to her face as sweat came beaming down her face and tears started to well up in her bright green eyes.  Her pale face seemed balmy as she started to breath heavily in fear.

“Somebody please…” she chocked as she started to sob. “Help me…”

The room was cold and dimly lit. There was no other furniture but the women in the metal chair. The steal sent an uncomfortable shiver down the young girls’ body as she started to cry out into the room. The room was confined with stone walls and visible cracks in certain edges of the barricade of the eerie room.

Just as the young woman was sobbing and crying for help, a creak of a door started to open behind the young girl. There was momentarily bright light that engulfed the marble room for a split second before the door closed shut again and the room became dark and dreary.

The girl started to panic and started to kick and scream again.

“No! Someone please! HELP!”

She violently started to wither in her seat and sob loudly. With a brutal jolt to her neck, a large hand gripped her by the throat and took the air out of her body.

She staggered and tried to forcefully suck in air as the enormous living thing came around from behind her and kept his claws around her neck.

He appeared to the terrified women as he lifted her off the floor with the steal chair and started to squeeze around her neck even tighter. His face was ridged chilling. He had dark long horns that came from his head and his eyes were pitched black. His fangs protrude from his mouth as he sneered at the young women.

He brought the almost lifeless women down to meet his gaunt but demonic face.

“Your soul is mine…” The demons voice was croaky and deadly deep. He opened his mouth in such an in human way, that it crept up to his broadly chest. The young women tried to scream but her soul was being sucked from her body as she was still being hoisted into the air.  

The room echoed out a hallowing scream and eerie noises. The body of the young girl was now slumped into the metal chair and she was nothing but a deeply rotted corpse.

*~*

“Hadria…you okay?” A stocky man asked one of his long time colleagues. Hadira jolted from her spot at her work station as she looked up at the gentleman that startled her.

“Oh um…yea, I’m fine…just…I’m just really tired” Hadira lied as she tried to adjust herself in her seat.

Truth be told, she wasn’t feeling all that great. Her nightmares keep recurring every night for the past four nights. She watches a women dying in front of her…but not just dying in any old way, she watches her soul being sucked out of her by some demonic creature.

Without trying to alert her colleague, she gave him a forged reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry Braden…I’ll be alright.” Hadira said. Braden gave her a small smile as he tapped her on the shoulder.

“Just checking up on ya” He admitted as he starts to walk off.

“You should be leaving soon…go home and get some rest” Braden bellowed as he started to walk off out of the room and into the employee’s elevator.

It was almost nine in the evening and Hadria was supposed to be home an hour ago.

But she couldn’t head home now; she had so much work to be done. She rubbed her drained face with her aching hands. ‘ _Thirty more minutes and you can head home_ ’ she said to herself in her head. Hadira pulled her long black hair back into a pony tail and started on typing up that long overdue report.

*~*

The air was brisk and dry as Braden stepped out into the open city air. He wrapped his husky jacket around his bulky frame as he walked along the sidewalk and looked down to the ground.

There were a few people walking along the evening New York City streets as everyone was either heading to a bar or going straight to their apartments.

The narrow city street started to become crowded with young couples and drunken men as they started to walk loudly through the streets.

Braden couldn’t take the screeching noise from the busy pavement and decided to take a short cut through the cities alleyway. He has always made these small trips through these alleyways at night. Nothing seemed weird to him as he stepped in a small puddle and kept his eyes to the ground.

Just as he was passing a dark green dumpster in the foggy alleyway, a solid figure was standing at the end of the pathway.

Braden looked up to find a man, wearing a dark hoodie; nothing but all black and his face not visible to the dimly lit alleyway. Branden stopped in his tracks and kept his eyes on the eerie figure that was far off in front of him.

“Hey” Branden called out as he slowly started to walk backwards to the busy street that he came from.

Before Branden could think or move, the substantial figure was already in front of his face and gave him a dead look. Branden could easily see his pale but gaunt face; the pit of the man’s eyes was inky black with a hint of crimson red. His whole form brought Braden to utter terror.

“Hey” the in human man said in a faint deep voice. The eerie man grabbed Branden by his stubby throat and picked him up off the ground. Before Branden could make any noise, his neck was snapped into two and the intimidating man threw him up against the brick wall.

The man removed his hoodie to reveal his raven black hair that was curly but slick. His eyes were still black but his mouth was filled with ragged sharp teeth. His pale face flushed into the night air as he stepped over Branden’s lifeless body and smashed head.

The in human man made his way to the end of the pathway where Branden walked from. He could feel her…he could smell her scent from such a distance…all he had to do was find her…

*~*

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadria and her vivid dreams...

The late evening sky was clear as Hadria sat at the far end of the New York City subway car. There was no one in the dingy lit car with her as she tried to avoid dozing off to sleep and missing her stop.

The train conductors muffled voice announced the next stop. Hadria stood up from her seat and waited by the door. Just as she looked through the thin glass mirror, she was met with her reflection and a tall figure that was behind her. The figure was wearing a dark hoodie and its face wasn’t visible through the reflection of the mirror.

Her heart quicken as she turned around quickly to find that no one was behind her.

The train pulled into the outside station as she tried to calm her nerves and get ready to leave the train car.

The wind whipped through her hair as she stepped out of the train and headed towards the stations steps. Down she went at the bottom of the steps and headed towards the long narrow corridor of the subway station.

From behind she heard a rattling noise and a sharp breeze hitting her small frame. She stopped midway into her walking and turned around to find nothing behind her but scattered paper and random garbage on the concreate floor.

She finally existed out of the station and headed to the city streets. The city was cold and grimy as she walked on the misty side walk and headed straight for her apartment.

Luckily her apartment was right across the street from the subway station and she could just head right in and rest.

Loud talking and screeching cars drove past Hadria as she stepped into her apartment building and ran to the awaiting elevator door. Just as she stepped in and pressed the button to her floor, the lights started to flicker. This alarmed Hadria as she felt a cold breeze whisk her raven jet hair.

She felt an awkward feeling as she got out of her buildings elevator and headed towards her apartment door. She looked around her surroundings before she took out her keys and opened her door.

The sickening feeling subsided as she closed her door and inhaled deeply of the smell in her apartment.

Cinnamon and a hint of vanilla took over her senses as she set down her things and headed to the back of the apartment.

She turned on her iPod dock that was perched up on her nightstand and “Burn” from The Cure blasted throughout her bedroom and small apartment.

She did everything she needed to do to get ready for bed. It was close to midnight as she ate a late dinner and turned down all the lights in her apartment. She headed back to her room and turned off her music dock.

She settled in her bed and felt the days stress wash over her and she finally started to feel the sleep take over her exhausted body.

*~*

_It’s grey and foggy as the leaves crunch beneath her feet. Dark eerie branches started to slither and creep up behind Hadria as she tried to drink in her surroundings._

_Her hair fluttered in the cold air as she saw a haunting figure in front of her._

_A man was withering and thrashing about in a metal chair. He was bond by his feet to the chair legs and his hands and arms to the armrest of the chair._

_His muffled cries for help worried Hardia as she tried to step closer. Just then a menacing figure came into her view. The thick and gaunt body of the monster hovered over the frighten male. Hadria felt her stomach turn as she took in the creature’s presence._

_His tall deep red frame shadowed over his surrounding space as he looked over at Hadria. His black eyes were dead but there was a hint of wonder beneath them. His deadly black horns traveled down his back as he lifted the scared man from the ground as he was still in his chair with his ink black claws._

_The demon like creature never took his eyes off of Hadria as he took his other hand and impaled the man’s chest and ripped out his beating heart._

_Hadria let out a gut wrenching scream as the monster threw the lifeless body to the ground. Right from behind the monster were soulless bodies with black eyes and deathly faded skin running toward the dead body and started to devour the dead man._

_The monster slowly started to creep closer to Hadria as she tried to move. She couldn’t…her body was frozen as the beast walked forward with his gaunt features and the dead man’s heart still pumping in his hands._

_Just as the demon hovered over her shaken frame, his form started to change. He slowly started to morph and malt into a man. A man Hadria didn’t believe existed or she was expecting._

_The monsters face was now in a form of a firm man, with a deep expression and his light facial hair covering his chin and vigorous cheeks. His raven dark hair was long, close to his shoulder blade but it was curly and slick. His eyes were still black with a hint of crimson red but they still held the sense of wonder in them._

_He was now shirtless in front of her, his chest rippled and his arms were hard but veiny. His dark pants cling to his straight legs and his dark boots were planted firmly to the dark ground._

_Hadria could feel her breath hitch as this magnificent being came closer to her face. She could feel his hot breath lingering over her lips as she kept her eyes on his deadly orbs. The haunting man dropped the dripping heart to the ground._

_Her heart took a standstill as his lips touched hers. The feel of his lips were smooth and slick as he parted her mouth with his tongue. She could feel her body start to heat up and his devious tongue explored her watering mouth._

_He tugged at her bottom lip as he brought her small frame closer to his broad body. Just as his hands took hold of her small waist, Hadria came to her senses and pushed the creature away from her and started to catch her breath._

_Just as she started to step back from the dark figured man, she started to feel her skin crawl and itch. She looked down at her arms to only reveal that her skin started to deeply crack and bleed. Her heart rate spiked as she saw her skin peel off her body and her veins and muscles became visible. She let out a horrid scream as she felt her body malt into the ground…_

*~*

“NO!” Hadria yelled into the air as she jolted from her bed and felt warm tears travel down her cheeks.

She shivered and sobbed as she looked down at her body and touched her swollen lips. She can still feel the deep kiss as she crawled out of bed and she ran to her bathroom.

She washed her face and looked into her mirror. Her eyes were blood shot red and her hair was disheveled from thrashing and turning in her sleep.  ‘ _Why were these dreams becoming so vivid now?’_ Hadria thought to herself. _‘Who was that man, that creature?’_

Just as Hadria started to stagger back into her bed, a dark and eerie figure awaited her outside her apartment building. The same figure that wore the dark hoodie and had the deeply shadowed face.

The figure looked up at her apartment window and he could feel her fear and deep haunting dream. He could taste her lips and her fresh blood in his mouth. A deep growl came from his throat as he walked along the cold and empty city streets…

 

 

 


End file.
